


1:29 am

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Slight fluff, What Ifs, highschool!au, maraming usap 'to magsawa kayo haha, mini reunion
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: It was just a mini reunion. Reminiscing their high school memories pero attached with those memories is his and Chanyeol's past. Now, Baekhyun is left with what-ifs.





	1:29 am

Baekhyun just finished his last exams for his whole college life and since it's the last, he knows he deserves celebrating it. And what's more better than celebrating it with his high school bestfriends. After all, ilang beses niya nang na-talkshit si Kyungsoo kaya he messaged him.

 

**_Me_ **

Soo free ka today?

 

**_Kyungja_ **

Yes why?

 

**_Me_ **

Punta ako sa inyo. As in now, nasa uni pa ako but I'll go there. Okay lang?

 

**_Kyungja_ **

Parang nag-iba ihip ng hangin a. Bakit biglaan?

 

**_Me_ **

Just bc. Bawal ba? Nakonsensya na rin ako for always ditching you e

 

**_Kyungja_ **

Okay, hintayin kita dito. Text me kapag nasa lrt ka na para makaligo na ako

 

**_Me_ **

Okay okay. See you in a bit. Oh wait I'll text Jongdae too baka free siya

 

**_Kyungja_ **

Ohhh ako bahala kay Minseok. See you bakla!

 

He messaged Jongdae, aka ang pinaka-maingay sa kanila but the closest to him kasi Jongdae knew everything about him, pero unfortunately Jongdae has classes for that day. But after an hour...

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

Baekla

BAEKLA

BAEKLA!!!

TANGINA SUMAGOT KA!!

 

**_Me_ **

WHAT

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

TILL WHAT TIME KA DUN?

 

**_Me_ **

Depende

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

PAANONG DEPENDE?

 

**_Me_ **

Depende kung anong oras ako tawagan ni mama so mga 10 or 11 pa

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

YUN!

HABOL AKO

WALA AKONG LAST SUBJ

 

**_Me_ **

OMG YES!

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?

MAKUKUMPLETO BA TALAGA TAYO THIS TIME???

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

BAKIT? PUNTA DIN SI MINMIN?

 

**_Me_ **

OO!!!

 

**_DAEDAE_ **

OMG OMG OMG SIGE SEE YOU SOONEST!!! MGA TANGINA KAYO

 

**_Me_ **

TANGINA MO DIN

 

In no time nakarating na si Baek sa house nila Soo na masaya naman siyang sinalubong with matching pingot pa sa tainga. They went to their fave milk tea shop, aka their tropa/sections' fave, bubbalab. While waiting for Jongdae and Minseok, pinag-usapan na nila yung mga buhay nila. Baekhyun was shocked to know na nagkaron pala ng boyfriend si Soo and si Luhan pa. (Pero hindi si Kyungsoo ang bida natin kaya will not elaborate this). Kyungsoo knew na Baek had a long-time relationship with Yixing, a very nice guy, pero ended cheating on Baekhyun. Syempre as a good friend, Kyungsoo asked Baek how was he, if he has already moved on, and the like. Baek knew na wala na siyang feelings for Yixing it's been 1 year na din kasi. But still, he's longing for affection. Both of them talked about how they longed for affection, the romantic type of it, hanggang sa dumating sila Jongdae and Minseok. When they were finally complete, lumipat sila sa foodpark nila Kyungsoo kasi it will be a very long night.

 

They were eating dinner (napilitan si Baek to eat rice) and Baek is so happy na walang nagbago sa kanilang apat. They are still the same guys na mga bida-bida, same guys na maiingay, same guys na pala-asar, and same guys na hindi nauubusan ng kwento. Nung medyo patapos na silang kumain, Baek asked Jongdae if okay na sila ni Chanyeol. (Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo used to be best of friends pero nung nagkaron ng boyfriend si Dae bigla niyang hindi kinausap si Chanyeol). And Jongdae said na he tried to reach out kay Park (that's how they call him) pero hindi siya pinapansin neto. Little did they know habang nagkkwentuhan sila about Park, Kyungsoo is already on the move to ask him kung free siya. After getting Park's response biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo. **"Pupunta si Yeol. I invited him. Mag-usap na kayo, Dae,"** Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, **"and maybe you too."**

 

Jongdae started whining. Kesyo bakit daw pinapunta, kesyo uuwi na lang daw siya. Basta halatang-halata kay Jongdae na kabado siya. Baek is nervous too. Kasi the last time they talked was 3 years ago. And that last time was that time na Chanyeol finally let him go kasi he knows na sasaya ito kay Yixing. Too many thoughts are flooding sa mind ni Baekhyun pero hindi nagpapatinag si Jongdae dahil ang ingay pa rin nito.

 

**"Alam mo Dae, para kang tanga. Ikaw ba yung ex?"**

**"Exactly. Masyadong OA yang baklang yan"** Soo said.

 **"Speaking of ex, kapag dumating si Park, tawagin mo siyang juggs ha"** Minseok told Baekhyun.

 **"Huy wag! Awkward yun."** Sabat ni Soo.

**"Dare lang naman."**

 

He used to call Chanyeol, juggs. And Chanyeol used to call him, jiggs. Ewan niya how Chanyeol made up those words pero he's glad na they have these unique pseudonames for each other. Pero wait, never pala silang nagstop sa paggamit ng pseudonames. Even after the break-up ganyan pa din sila.

 

 **"He's here."** He saw Chanyeol going out sa kotse nito. He's wearing a muscle tee white shirt and track pants. Sobrang well-built ng body ni Chanyeol unlike when they were still in highschool na patpatin pa ito. Nung nag-start na si Yeol maglakad papunta sa table nila, Baek busied himself sa phone niya. He hugged Kyungsoo first, high-fived with Minseok, rubbed Baek's hair, and hugged Jongdae. H-he rubbed Baek's hair, a very familiar thing for him.

 

 **"I saw Sehun kanina a. Hindi siya invited?"** Chanyeol said pagka-upo niya.

 **"Actually, nakalimutan ko si Sehun. Wait tawagan ko."** Minseok said.

**"Oh so how are you guys? Grabe ang tagal ko kayong hindi nakita, except for Soo ofc."**

**"Wag mo na akong tanungin. Sila na lang."**

**"Okay!"** Chanyeol clapped his hand. **"I'll start with Jongdae,"** he said while smirking. **"So kamusta na ang bestfriend kong bigla akong hindi kinausap?"**

**"Sorry na. Wala na kami ni Myeon don't worry kakausapin na talaga kita. Pero sorry talaga."**

**"Tanga wag kang mag-sorry haha naintindihan ko naman pero I swear nagtampo ako."**

**"Kaya nga sorry e."**

**"No worries. Basta next time abisuhan mo ako before ha? Next, Minmin! How are you? Grabe last time nagkita tayo graduation nung hs a"**

**"Haha yes. Nagseryoso na kasi ako nung college kaya I barely go to lakads. And, teacher na pala ako."**

**"Wow! Congrats. Seryoso congrats!"**

**"Ohh thank you."**

**"Wait nabalitaan ko na dun ka daw nagwwork sa school nila Kuya Changmin a. How's work there?"**

**"Okay naman-"** Naputol si Minseok when Kyungsoo started to talk.

**"Hoy Yeol bakit ang tagal kay Minseok? Si Baekhyun hindi mo kakamustahin?"**

**"Oh yes Baekhyun."** He smiled at Baek. **"So how are you jiggs?"**

Baekhyun nodded as a response pero hindi napansin yun ni Chanyeol because the moment he called Baekhyun 'jiggs' nagwala yung tatlo.

 **"JIGGS! JIGGS DAW!"** Jongdae shouted.

**"Oo jiggs bakit. Hindi nga ako sinagot e."**

**"Tumango ako so that means okay lang."**

**"Ah okay. Eh you and Yixing?"**

**"Oopps sensitive topic."** Soo's side comment.

**"Wala na."**

**"What? Bakit?"** Gulat na gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.

**"Just because."**

**"Tangina."** The first time nagmura ni Chanyeol nung gabing yun. **"Don't tell me he cheated on you?"**

Hindi sumagot si Baek and Chanyeol knew it. Yixing cheated on Baek, his Baek oopps [noon].

**"Pero Yixing is a good guy, a nice guy and I swear I believed na hindi ka niya lolokohin kasi nga he's too good. Unlike me. To be honest Baek, when you said na you're falling in love with him sabi ko sa sarili ko kampante akong hindi ka niya sasaktan so I pushed you na mas i-explore pa yung feelings mo for him kahit na masakit siya for me. If I have known before na he would do this, sana-"**

**"Aaaaaaaand we're done. Enough with this ang seryoso haha."** Putol ni Jongdae

 **"You mean awkward."** Minseok added.

 

_Sana. Sana what?_

 

They continued to talk until Sehun arrived and everytime na may ikkwento si Chanyeol about his life na he knows too well na alam yun ni Baekhyun he always say na _"alam mo yan"_ or _"kilala mo yun"_. He even is saying na _"kilala mo ako"_ and Baekhyun agrees to that kasi walang nagbago kay Chanyeol naging more matured lang siya. They were talking about high school memories when Chanyeol brought up the cheating incident again.

 

**"Jiggs, hindi mo ba nafeel na he's cheating on you?"**

**"Nafeel ko"**

**"Eh bakit hindi mo chineck messages? phone niya?"**

**"Ayoko kasi yung feeling na naghihigpit, na nasasakal yung guy kasi I learned na hindi siya healthy."**

**"Kanino? sakin?"**

**"Oo? Kanino pa ba Yeol?"**

**"Jiggs, never kang naghigpit sakin and never kong nafeel na nasasakal ako bc of you,"** he defended and looked at Baekyun's eyes, **"nasakal ako because of my parents pero never because of you."**

Baekhyun's heart skipped after hearing this. Pero syempre he won't let anyone knew about that. Fast forward, it's already 11pm and Baekhyun's mom called.

 

**"Nak, san ka na?"**

**"Dito pa po ma."**

**"What time ka uuwi?"**

**"I don't know pa po. Pero ma alam mo ba kung sinu-sinong kasama ko?"**

**"Nakita ko na sa picture yung pinost ni Minseok"**

**"May dumagdag"**

**"Sino?"**

**"Sehun and-"** Chanyeol is doing a cross sign using his hands asking Baekhyun not to say sa mama niya na he's with them pero kasi Baek sees no wrong if kasama niya si Chanyeol. **"and Chanyeol."**

 **"Sabi na nga ba e,"** is all his mom replied. **"Sige nak, text ka na lang if pauwi ka na."**

**"Okay po, bye ma."**

 

After the call Chanyeol asked if hindi nagalit si "tita" syempre Baekhyun said na hindi. Kasi bakit naman?

 

Pauwi na sila when Jongdae changed seats with Chanyeol. So ngayon, Chanyeol is being sandwiched by Jongdae and Soo and he's sitting across Baekhyun. Baekhyun is busy talking with Minseok and Sehun so he doesn't know na may napag-uusapan na pala ang tatlong mag-bestfriends in front of him. When it's time to go home,

 

**"Baek, samahan mo ako sa cr."**

**"No. Kaya mo na yan."**

**"Please?"**

 

**"So kanina when you're busy talking with Minmin and Sese, we talked to Chanyeol. He showed us a picture of him and Jongin."**

**"And so?"** Baekhyun crossed his arms.

**"Patapusin mo muna ako bakla ka!"**

**"Okay?"**

**"Ayun nga he showed their photo and sabi ni Soo it looks naman na he's in love with Jongin talaga super nasasakal lang siya. Pero pero-"**

**"Pero ano?"**

**"Sabi ni Yeol, _'kilala niyo ako kapag mahal ko isang tao and sa isang tao ko lang naramdaman yun'_ sabi ko kanino and he said, _'to the person sitting in front of me'_ "**

**"Oh tapos?"**

**"Alam mo minsan dense ka din talaga no? Bakla! Ikaw yun! Ikaw yung nasa harap niya! So feel ko nanghihinayang pa din siya. Haba ng hair mo ha 4 years na nanghihinayang pa din si Yeol?"**

**"Whatever"**

 

Chanyeol offered na ihatid na sila ni Jongdae pero hindi pumayag si Baekhyun. Not at this state na ang dami niyang narinig from Chanyeol, things na he never knew na tumatakbo sa isip nito. He wants to think about it, absorb things kasi ang daming ganaps tonight. So imbis na pagkababa ng fx eh magtrike siya, naglakad na lang siya on the way home.

 

 _What if they never broke up? What if lumaban si Chanyeol kahit pa his parents are so against him? What if hindi siya sumuko kahit pa Chanyeol gave up? What if hindi niya kwinento kay Yeol na Yixing is pursuing him? What if Chanyeol didn't encourage him to give Yixing a chance? What if they waited for the time na everything is well enough to start things between them again?_ These are Baekhyun's thoughts habang pauwi siya. And he realized na he never really stopped loving Chanyeol kahit pa naging sila ni Yixing, he never stopped. Because Chanyeol, Chanyeol will always have a special place in his heart. Because Chanyeol, Chanyeol is his first love.

 

And Baekhyun come up with a stupid idea. Ever since naging magtropa sila ni Yeol and even during their relationship they had a strong telepathy between each other. Proven and tested yan over the years. So Baekhyun thought na subukan ulit. _If Chanyeol will message me at 1:29am, then we'll try to talk about things._

 

He showered and is already done doing his skin care routine at 1:25am. Sabi niya ang stupid nga nung idea so he dismissed it sa isip niya. And when he was about to shut his eyes, biglang nag-buzz yung phone niya.

 

_A message from Chanyeol._

 

**1:29 am**

Baek, still up?

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is, my first chanbaek fic. ^-^ This fic is based on true experience na recently lang talaga nangyari sakin when we had a mini reunion kaya inialay ko talaga puso ko while writing this fic. Hope you liked it~
> 
> Thank you for wasting your time reading this shitty fic haha. Hit me @kyunginja on twitter :) your comments mean a lot to me ~


End file.
